


a complete closet case

by karelyss



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Trapped In A Closet, Undertones? More like full-blown dom/sub be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelyss/pseuds/karelyss
Summary: Javier and Yuzuru accidentally lock themselves into the janitor's closet of the Cricket Club.





	a complete closet case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artichoke_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artichoke_me/gifts).



> WARNING: please read the tags carefully! the dirty talk and dom/sub is rather heavy in that one, so if that's something you're not comfortable with, don't go further!  
> also, this is a work of pure fiction. it's dedicated to my friend iman-- thank you for all the smut, here's more smut! ily ♡

Before he could fully process what was happening, Javier found himself pinned against the wall of the Cricket Club’s janitor closet. Yuzuru hastily closed the door and Javier felt his right leg hit the cleaning trolley, which rolled a bit to the side. He couldn’t help but to laugh when he heard a couple of brooms falling loudly. 

“Shh,” Yuzuru’s hand sprung up instantly to cover his mouth but he was chuckling too, which didn’t really help Javier quiet down.

They were in complete darkness, as they didn’t get the time to find the switch before hurrying inside like two excited kids playing hide-and-seek. A yellow slant of light was coming from the corridor through the crack of the door, caressing Yuzuru’s face. He was glancing warily through the opening, biting down his his grin with his upper teeth. A couple of voices could be heard from behind the door, walking towards their direction. Javier held his breath, standing as still as he could. Yuzuru’s whole body was plastered tightly against his own, one hand up to Javier’s chest scrunching his shirt, the other still covering his mouth.

Javier saw shadows dancing across his features as the voices passed the closet, unsuspecting. He thought he recognized Gabrielle’s laugh― she was probably heading to practice. He hadn’t yet gotten the chance to say ‘hi’ to her. Nor to anybody, actually, except the receptionists he waved at when entering the club after an entire month of absence.

He hadn’t expected to see Yuzuru at this hour, but it was a pleasant surprise for the both of them. They hadn’t had the chance to talk much; Yuzuru had just ran to him as soon as he caught sight of him, a delighted “Javi!” shouted from the other extremity of the corridor, slender body running to throw itself at him in a bone-crushing hug. Javier couldn’t help but to lift him up and spin him around a bit, the joy bubbling in his chest unexpectedly strong. When he put Yuzuru down, the sight of his flushed, laughing face, eyes all crinkled up in crescents, made the bubbling turn into a soft clench. He had missed him.

He told him “I missed you so much,” even though he had said it numerous times in the past few days through skype calls. But this felt different, as his hands went to brush the sides of Yuzuru’s face, their foreheads resting against each other, gazes locking and breaths mingling.

Yuzuru’s grin grew bigger. “Miss you more,” he said.

He leaned in and locked his arms around Javier’s neck, giving into the instant electricity that was tingling in between their bodies whenever they got too close. Javier could feel his smile against his lips and allowed himself to forget for a moment where they were, as he grabbed his boyfriend’s waist to pull it tight against his own.

Yuzuru’s waist had to be his favorite thing in the universe, or very close to. It was the tiniest, unbelievable in terms of ratio and proportions, and just begged to be circled around by his arms or caressed by his hands. But it couldn’t tolerate to be― it was so ticklish that it unfailingly made Yuzuru squirm whenever Javier brushed his hands against it, trying to wriggle away from the touch, failing every time. Javier kept holding him, pressing his fingers against it, and soon enough Yuzuru had to break away from the kiss, giggling.

“Javi―” he was laughing, out of breath, and Javi wasn’t helping him formulate sentences as he leaned in to kiss him every time he opened his mouth. “Stop― Javi! Don’t tickle, let me go― ah!”

Javier chuckled into the messy kiss and, feeling merciful, finally pulled away to let Yuzuru breathe, letting his hands slide down to his hips instead. Yuzuru fake-punched him on the chest, still laughing, before leaning against him again and burying his face in the crook of his neck. They caught their breath a little like this, bodies flushed against each other, hearts pumping quick and loud in their chests.

Javier should have gotten used to it by now― Pyeongchang was already more than a year behind, and so was the shift in their relationship that had struck them right after, just like lighting, or like the first big roll of thunder in the middle of a heavy, impossibly oppressing storm. The tension had been clouding up with all the years spent circling around each other, filling the air with barely endurable electricity, and by the end, their bodies finally colliding together the night after the free skate felt like the first downpour of rain that allowed them to stop suffocating since they met each other. Javier should have gotten used to it― but he hadn’t, he didn’t believe he ever would. Getting to touch Yuzuru like this, to get touched in return, after years of forcing himself to believe it would never happen, _could_ never― it felt so real and true that frankly, Javier didn’t see how he could ever get tired.

He pulled away a little to meet back Yuzuru’s gaze and was a bit surprised to see a spark in the back of his dark eyes that he felt didn’t quite belong in the situation. Before he could ask about it, Yuzuru’s eyes shifted to the side, and his eyebrows sprung up.

“Uh, oh,” he said, and Javier glanced back as he heard the footsteps and voices of people turning around the corner. They were still all tangled up, way too close not to be suspicious to an outsider’s eye, and they both realized it at the same time― that’s when Yuzuru grabbed him by the arm to throw him behind the first door he could open.

They were still holding each other tight now, pressed close against the wall of the closet, chuckles barely contained and breaths short. The voices slowly disappeared in the distance, Yuzuru finally looked back at Javier.

“I think they’re gone,” he whispered.

His eyes were wide, and his hand was still covering Javier’s mouth, so Javier decided to bite it gently to free himself from his grasp. Yuzuru exclaimed a little “ow!” that made Javier chuckle again, quickly shushing him.

“Be quiet,” he breathed, “they’ll come back. There’s nothing there but the vending machines.”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened even more. He nodded in agreement.

It wasn’t that they really feared the Cricket club’s members’ judgement, since most of them kind of already knew about the change in their relationship. They had never told anyone, except their families, because of how important it was for Yuzuru’s ongoing career to keep it a secret. But Brian and most of the team probably had guessed it by now. Still― they couldn’t afford to be caught kissing in the middle of a corridor, certainly not with the amount of random people that walked in and out of the club everyday.

As a matter of fact, the voices could be heard again as they came back from the vending machines to turn around the next corner and get to the rink. Yuzuru pressed himself even closer to Javier’s body and Javier tightened the grip he had on his core.

Yuzuru looked up at him, the ghost of a smile still on his lips. He looked impossibly pretty in the dim lightning.

Javier couldn’t resist it― he leaned to press again his lips on his lover’s plush ones, still a bit swollen by the numerous kisses they had shared a few moments ago. Yuzuru giggled against his mouth, and Javier could feel him cling his fists a bit tighter onto his shirt. He even stood on his tippy toes to deepen the kiss, taking advantage of Javier’s sigh to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Small whimper at the back of his throat threatening to come out, Javier, a bit taken aback by the demanding gesture, had to bring his hands up to Yuzuru’s face to claim back a bit of control. He ran his fingers through his silky, dark, and maybe a bit too long hair, slightly tugging, and put the other hand around his nape. His palm rested, warm and still, against the side of Yuzuru’s neck, not applying any pressure, but Javier let his thumb slip to slowly caress Yuzuru’s throat. Just as expected, he felt Yuzuru melt almost instantly into his touch, eyes fluttering close and sigh escaping his lips, breaking the kiss.

Yuzuru’s neck had always been his number one weakness, a never-failing shortcut to get him all soft and pliant in Javier’s arms, and Javier didn’t miss a beat to make the most out of this chance any time he could.

Javier leaned in to kiss him again, slow and deep against his parted lips. He could feel Yuzuru’s soft breath against his cheek whenever they parted, and his small hands letting go of his shirt to run down his stomach. When Javier felt them reach the hem of his shirt, slipping carefully under it to caress his lower back, he broke the kiss and pulled Yuzuru’s head away, hoping that the distance could help him form a coherent thought.

“Yuzu,” he breathed. “I need to go talk with Tracy. I’m already late.”

Yuzuru looked at him for a second, before Javier saw his eyes go down to stare at his lips. It didn’t take long for Yuzuru to completely ignore what Javier had said and resume kissing him. It was almost physically painful for Javier to push him away once again.

“I’m serious, Yuzu.”

His boyfriend leaned in one more time, and Javier just had time to turn his head to the side so that Yuzuru’s lips missed his mouth. Funnily enough, that didn’t stop him at all, and Javier chuckled as he felt Yuzuru mouthing along his jaw. He ran one hand down Yuzuru’s back, keeping the other one locked in his hair, just as a reminder that he was still the one who would decide when all of this would be over.

“Yuzu,” he sighed. “Are you listening to me?”

He heard Yuzuru make a sound that indicated clearly that he did, but that he could not care less about what Javier had to say. Amused, Javier absent-mindedly caressed his lower back, fingers tracing abstract patterns on the polyester of his t-shirt. He couldn’t deny it was nice, having Yuzuru pressed against him like this, peppering kisses all over his neck and jaw. After a whole month of being apart, Javier truly wouldn’t mind a small making out session with his boyfriend, but this wasn’t the time or place. They both knew it.

Yuzuru’s hand grabbed the one Javier had running over his back, and lowered it so that it could cup his ass cheek over the stretchy fabric of his training leggings. Javier was just a man, so, of course he couldn’t help but to squeeze it a little.

That turned out to be a mistake. Yuzuru whimpered against his neck, and Javier’s breath caught up in his throat as he felt him press his hips hard against his.

“Yuzu,” he repeated, hating how cracked his voice sounded to his own ears. “What do you think you’re doing?”

As he kept on grinding slowly against Javier, Yuzuru nipped at his earlobe. His hot breath against Javier’s ears sent shivers running down his spine.

Lips pressed wetly against the sensitive shell, Yuzuru whispered low:

“I want you so bad, Javi.”

Javier closed his eyes for a second, collecting all his willpower to clear his head. His hand left Yuzuru’s ass to grab at his hip and slow down the hard press of his groin against his own.

“I want you too, _querido_ ,” he said. “And I’ll take care of you real good once I get you all to myself tonight. But for now, I need to go.”

Yuzuru let out a small disgruntled groan, and pressed his body harder against Javier, caging him against the wall. He cupped his face with both of his hand and resumed kissing him with vigor, leaving him no space to draw back and protest. He moaned against his lips when Javier tightened his grip in his hair, loud, showing off, and something in Javier snapped.

He gave a rather harsh tug on Yuzuru’s hair, forcing him to look up at him, chin up and neck exposed.

“I said _enough_ ,” Javier growled, louder than he planned, and he noticed the glint in Yuzuru’s eyes sparkling.

His lips were parted, glistening and wet, shortness of breath escaping against Javier’s own lips, and Javier felt a churn of heat settling in the pit of his stomach.

“But I want you now,” whispered Yuzuru, and oh, Javier realized he knew exactly what he was doing. “Please―”

He interrupted his fake pleads with a wince when Javier tugged harder at the hair at his nape. Yuzuru’s brief pained expression was followed immediately by a cheeky grin and little snicker. There it was― the arrogance in the eyes, the amusement on the lips, licked away by a playful tongue and bitten down with his upper teeth. This was the Yuzuru he knew, restless and smug, playing around to drive Javier crazy just for fun.

“What?” said Yuzuru, bashful grin still openly mocking him. “You don’t want to fuck me hard anymore― like you say you would? I was waiting for you, Javi,” he whined, spraying his hand onto Javier’s chest. “I keep thinking about your messages all night―”

“Enough,” cut Javier, and something in his tone must’ve had done the trick because Yuzuru finally shut up. “I can’t believe you, you brat.”

Yuzuru chuckled, light and happy, always delighted of being called bratty despite being twenty-four. He winked at Javier before wiggling away from his grasp, and put his hand on the doorknob of the closet.

“I let you go to your meeting now,” he said, and waved a hand at him as he poked his tongue out. “Have fun!”

He twisted the doorknob, but it didn’t open. Javier watched silently as he tried again, and again, but still.

Yuzuru slowly turned his head at him.

“Oops,” he just said.

“What?”

Yuzuru bit his lip. He repeatedly twisted the locked doorknob, looking at him with wide eyes for emphasis. Javier shook his head and frowned, tossing Yuzuru to the side, careful not to push him into another pile of brooms and mops.

“Let me try,” he said.

After a few just as unsuccessful attempts, including one where he tentatively tried to force the door open, he gave up quickly enough, figuring a broken shoulder would not be a smart way to start his training camp. He turned to look at Yuzuru, who had brought up one hand to cover up his mouth. Javier could still see in his eyes that, underneath the embarrassment and the little bit of panic, he was finding the situation very funny.

They were locked.

Javier closed his eyes for a second. This couldn’t be happening.

“I’m sorry,” said Yuzuru, voice small, but still cracking at the end.

Javier shot him one glare. “You’re not. Look at you, you’re laughing.”

There was no point in denying it. “Oh, Javi,” Yuzuru pouted through the giggles. “You’re no fun.”

Javier tried once more to force the door open.

“Maybe this is just sign,” Yuzuru continued, cocking his head to try and catch Javier’s eyes, “that you need to spend more time with me. Divine message― can’t do anything about it. So sad.”

He leaned his back on the door, crossing his arms to smile insolently at Javier. With a click of his tongue, Javier propped his forearm on the door next to his head, looking down at him. They stared a bit at each other like that, gauging the other silently.

“This is your fault,” Javier finally said. “You put us in here.”

“It was not―”

Javier cut him. “You made me miss my meeting. I haven’t seen Tracy in months. It was important.”

Yuzuru protested again. “You were already late―”

“ _Listen_ when I speak,” Javier’s tone got more assertive, and Yuzuru shut his mouth instantly, gleam in the eyes returning. He looked at him, veneer perfectly still, well-behaved, but by experience, Javier knew of how loud his heartbeat probably grew to be in his ribcage, how fast he must feel the blood rushing through his veins― like every other time Javier used that tone on him. “You brought me in here just to turn me on and were ready to storm out, leaving me to my meeting just like that.” He tilted his head to the side, and Yuzuru’s eyes followed his movement. “That’s not very nice.”

Lips slightly parted, Yuzuru looked at him, eyes wide in the dark.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, voice low and small, lips barely moving.

Javier made a face, pushing it a little, playing. “You already said that,” he said, smiling. “Thing is― I don’t believe you.”

That didn’t quite take Yuzuru away from his daze, but Javier still saw him frown a little. He brought a hand up to his face, caressing the soft skin of his cheek with his thumb, cupping his jaw with his palm. Yuzuru’s eyelids fluttered close as he leaned into his hand, and Javier knew he had him in the palm of his hands, quite literally.

“Why?” said Yuzuru, voice still small.

Javier’s thumb slid to his mouth, to his plush lips. It was like a test, and Yuzuru passed: he didn’t catch it between his teeth like Javier knew he craved to; just parted his lips a little more and let Javier’s fingers brush over them as he pleased. Javier gently took his small chin and lifted it up.

“You know why.”

His breath threatened to catch up in his throat when Yuzuru opened his eyes, looking straight at him.

“I can be good,” he breathed.

Javier looked at him, gaze heavy. He could feel, slowly and almost painfully, this bone-aching fire that spread through him when Yuzuru looked at him like that, desperate to please, to do everything right, just for him, just for Javier. Would he dare?

“Show me,” Javier answered.

Yuzuru dropped to his knees. Javier didn’t even get time to fully comprehend what was happening, but it felt like his entire stomach had dropped too. Yuzuru brought his slightly trembling hands to his sides, running them down his hips and the back of his thighs.

And Javier knew this was stupid― people would be looking for them. Javier was supposed to be in a meeting, and Yuzuru, well, should be god knows where. There was no way no one would notice their absence. He knew anyone could pass down the corridor and hear them― hell, the janitor himself could be coming anytime soon, and being caught by that old man would be downright traumatizing. But with Yuzuru kneeling before him, eyes locked onto his, breath short through his glistening lips as he started taking out his belt and work down the fly of his pants― well, Javier’s brain could only stop working. Anyway, as dating Yuzuru could confirm, stupid things always had been his favorite to do.

Still not breaking eye contact, Yuzuru pressed his hand over Javier’s bulge, which had been semi-hard since they got in that closet, and started palming it through his jeans. Javier watched him work, a small smile on his lips, and leaned on the door to get more comfortable.

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie,” he couldn’t help but to say, knowing Yuzuru would get the reference, as he had sent him the meme a few days ago.

Yuzuru smiled as he rolled his eyes. “I know.”

After he stopped teasing Javier through his pants, he slid his two hands around his thighs to graze his nails over his ass. Javier stopped chuckling when Yuzuru rested his face on his hip, so close to his still clothed groin, and glanced up at Javier to make sure he was still watching. As if Javier could ever take his eyes of him. As if he ever did.

Slowly, he slid Javier’s jeans down his thighs. His temple and his cheek still rested on his hip, but Javier could feel his hot breath fluttering over his cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. He threw his head back and flinched when he felt Yuzuru’s lips, teasing, mouthing lightly over his clothed erection. Obscenely, he even started lapping at it, and Javier could feel the fabric getting progressively wet with saliva, as Yuzuru’s hands continued running over his ass cheeks, down the inside of his thighs, sending shivers up his spine.

Javier brought his palm down to Yuzuru’s face, interrupting his job, to push him carefully away while his other hand proceeded to take off his underwear. His cock was now fully hard, and Yuzuru licked his lips before looking at Javier.

“Can I?” he asked, and it made Javier smile. He remembered his lessons well.

“Of course,” Javier said, voice a little breathy.

So Yuzuru, with one last grin, took his cock in his two hands. He lapped at the tip, once, twice, before looking back at Javier and closing his lips over it, slowly taking it in and out his mouth, like he would be sucking a lollipop. Javier grunted and rested his head against the wall, still looking at Yuzuru, not able to take his gaze away. It was an optimal arrangement: Yuzuru liked being watched and Javier loved watching. Mutually beneficial.

Licking the hard length from base to top, flat-tongued, Yuzuru started fondling his balls. He gave them open-mouthed kisses, while his other hand worked fast on his cock, before switching it off; giving attention to the tip, sliding his tongue in the slit, then to the shaft, peppering wet kisses along it, leaving trails of saliva everywhere he passed. He stopped to catch his breath and the feeling of air on his wet cock made Javier’s legs weak. ‘ _God_ ,’ Javier thought, ‘ _He’s good at this_.’

He decided to tell him, knowing how much Yuzuru liked being praised― and how he was quite deserving, too.

“Fuck, Yuzu,” he said. “You’re doing so great.”

He heard a small whimper escaping Yuzuru’s throat and felt him accentuating the rhythm, with even more enthusiasm than before, thriving. Yuzuru’s blowjobs were always messy and wet, the way he liked it. Javier could spot a line of saliva dripping down the corner of his lips to his chin while he lapped and sucked avidly.

“Look at you,” Javier said, bringing a hand down to caress his forehead, and toss away the bangs that got into his eyes. “You like doing this, don’t you? You fucking love it.”

He felt the vibrations of Yuzuru’s moans on his cock. Yuzuru had his mouth stuffed full of it and was trying to engulf even more, light choking noises emitting from the back of his throat. Javier, who had let his hand rest in his soft hair, tugged lightly on it to get back his attention. It worked, because after whimpering and closing his eyes, Yuzuru let his dick slip out of his mouth and looked back up at him.

“Easy, _querido_ ,” he said, smiling down. “So greedy, aren’t you?”

Yuzuru, looking completely dazed, licked his lips, purposefully indecent, and nodded lightly. Javier scoffed, breathy, and pushed Yuzuru’s head back to his cock.

“Get back at it.”

And Yuzuru did, avidly bobbing his head up and down his dick, working fast and well, like he did with everything. The feeling of his mouth around Javier’s cock was unlike anything he ever experienced before Yuzuru sucked him off for the first time― it often crossed Javier’s mind that Yuzuru’s lips were designed for sucking dick. How well the world was made, truly.

He slid his other hand down Yuzuru’s neck and felt a weird kind of satisfaction at the sensation of his cock pushing up and down his throat. As Yuzuru’s whimpers reached Javier’s ears more and more frequently, he took away his gaze from it to glance at Yuzuru’s groin. He had brought down one hand to rest it on his inner thigh, but didn’t dare go up and touch himself.

He ran his hand in Yuzuru’s hair, tugging it back to stop him.

“You feel like touching yourself, _querido_?” he asked, tilting his head.

Yuzuru looked up at him, breath short and eyes wide. He nodded.

“Sorry,” said Javier, “I didn’t catch that.”

Yuzuru blinked, and Javier saw his hand clench down on his thigh.

“I do,” he finally said, but his voice sounded hoarse and used, so he had to clear his throat.

“What?” continued Javier, enjoying playing with him like this. “What do you want, dear? You’ve got to say it clearly to me.”

Yuzuru closed his mouth shut and stared at him, annoyance showing in eyes.

“I know it’s hard. But you have to tell me, love,” Javier insisted, caressing the side of Yuzuru’s face.

It did the trick. Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered shut, and after a couple of breaths, he looked up at Javier.

“I want to touch myself,” he said. “To stroke my cock while I suck yours.”

Javier felt his heart swell in his chest, and smiled lovingly at him. “Good boy,” he said, “go for it, you deserve it. You’re doing so well.”

So Yuzuru did, letting a hand slip past his waistband. Soft sighs escaped his lips as he started stroking himself. Javier could only guess how hard he was after all of this, fully aware of how much giving blowjobs turned him on. Yuzuru liked pushing his limits and never whined, complained, or asked for things he didn’t _really_ need.

He moved his head forward, probably in an attempt to resume sucking Javier off, but after trailing his lips down his cock once, he just rested his forehead on Javier’s hip, breathing heavily, face scrunched up in a frown, slowly losing himself to the pleasure he was finally allowed to take. Javier only watched him, caressing the back of his head.

“Oh,” Yuzuru started moaning, small sounds that Javier wanted burned into his soul, “Oh― Javi, oh.”

“Feels good, _querido_?” Javier asked, feeling a smile form on his face.

Yuzuru smudged his face even more against his skin, as Javier saw the movements of his hand hastening.

“Yes,” he breathed against his lower abdomen, “Ja- Javi, yes― it feels so g-good… oh.”

Javier scraped his nails against his scalp and felt him quiver. “Great, then. Keep going. You’re so beautiful, Yuzu.”

It didn’t take long for him to come after that, long, high-pitched moans muffled against Javier’s skin, who held him close through the duration of it, whispering sweet praises he knew Yuzuru got off to.

He ran his hand through Yuzuru’s bangs as he came down from his high, panting slowing down, eyes closed, frown softening progressively. His forehead was a bit sweaty with the effort, and Javier’s fingers cleared it from his damp bangs, pushing them backward, as soothing as he could be.

“Are you okay?” he asked, still caressing Yuzuru’s face.

As Yuzuru opened his eyes to look up to him, Javier felt his breath catch up in his throat. He nodded slightly at him, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy.

Javier could see he had slipped in that headspace, the one that usually required one or two orgasms out of him before reaching, and much more time, much more attention from Javier in slowly taking him apart.

Javier knew how hard it was for Yuzuru, taming himself like that. It took so much energy out of him to sit and listen, work upon himself to give up control― and Javier knew how much this was about control. Yuzuru worked so hard to reach this mental space, the one where he didn’t have to think about anything, the one where, for once, everything wasn’t on his shoulders. The one where he could accept it wouldn’t be. Falling apart was difficult, but once he reached that space, once he laid there, bare, pliant, vulnerable in Javier’s hands― even if it didn’t last long, even if it was just for a few minutes― he could feel at rest.

And rest was what Yuzuru desperately needed― the Yuzuru who was stuck in between the media and the fans, his coaches and his family and the expectations he had for himself. The Yuzuru who, even in his sleep, would toss and turn, mumble to himself or even cry out― he would never admit it to himself, and Javier wasn’t even sure he was conscious of it, but Javier knew. This was his only way to rest: giving up the control. And he was giving it up to Javier.

Javier could swear he would give Yuzuru everything he needed, whatever he asked for― swear it on his life.

And this was what he was silently asking for.

With one hand, Javier grabbed the base of his painfully erected cock, steadying it. With the other, he lifted Yuzuru’s chin up, ran his thumb over his lips, felt his tongue rolling around it messily, before taking it out with a smirk.

“Hold still, love,” Javier said, and Yuzuru obliged, eyes half-closed, leaving his jaw hang slack and open for Javier to mold his mouth the way he wanted to. “Perfect little fuckhole,” Javier whispered, a spark of pride in his tone. “You’re being so good for me.”

Yuzuru looked up at him through his eyelashes, mouth open, tongue hanging; just waiting to be used. Hand gripping tight in the dark hair, Javier brought his head closer to his cock. The small whine that escaped Yuzuru’s throat when he filled his mouth with it sparked a wildfire through Javier’s veins.

He fucked Yuzuru’s mouth thoroughly, the feeling of the tight heat clenching around him mixed with the little choking noises Yuzuru’s emitted whenever the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat almost enough to drive him mad. He let his hips buck erratically as filthy words escaped his mouth.

“Fuck, look at you, Yuzu. You like that, don’t you? You fucking love it. Being used― like a slut.” Javier licked his lips as heard Yuzuru’s whimper. “That’s what you are, aren’t you? My little slut. A simple fucking cockwarmer.”

There’s something Javier fucking loved about Yuzuru. Even when he was at his lowest, degraded and humiliated (the way he asked Javier numerous times to be― it took long enough for Javier to get the hang of it, but he liked to think he was getting better and better each time they got in that mood), he still managed to look at Javier straight in the eye, never dropping his gaze down, everlasting piece of dignity that Javier knew he’d never drop, and loved him for it. Drool was running down his chin, his mouth stuffed with cock, and he was breathing heavily through his nose; but his gaze was still fiercely locked in Javier’s.

This gaze― dark and burning, raw and honest― was the one Javier jacked off thinking about at night, the numerous times he was alone, too far away from him. He lost himself in it, too long ago. It felt like drowning, like burning, like completely losing it, and Javier didn’t mind it the slightest, because he was the one it was addressed to; the one and only, the only one ever.

He only stopped when he noticed the prickling tears at the corners of Yuzuru’s eyes. Decreasing the pace of his thrusts until he was still, he slowly took his cock out of Yuzuru’s mouth by drawing back his head by the hair, careful.

Yuzuru, a bit breathless, lowered his gaze to catch his breath for a second. Javier stroked his face gently, wiping away the single tear that threatened to run down his cheekbone.

When Yuzuru leaned forward again to take back Javier’s cock between his lips, Javier gently stopped him. Confused, Yuzuru looked up at him.

“Let me―” he said, voice cracking a little, hoarse and used. “Javi―”

“Querido,” Javier shushed him, still caressing his cheek. “It’s okay, you did good. Rest a little, now.”

“No,” Yuzuru protested, but his croaky voice betrayed him and his exhaustion. “I want― let me finish you, Javi. Please, I―”

“Shh,” Javier said, holding his head still, too far away for his mouth to reach his throbbing cock. Yuzuru whined and stirred, trying to catch it back between his lips, and Javier chuckled, low. “Be good and stay still, now. You’ve been doing so great, love.”

That seemed to calm Yuzuru a little, who closed his mouth and looked back up at Javier, wonder and confusion in his dazed eyes.

Slowly, Javier put the tip of his cock back on Yuzuru’s plush lips. In a reflex, well-behaved, Yuzuru opened them to take it inside his mouth, but Javier tugged at his hair, not rough but sharp, taking his head away once more.

“Stay still,” he repeated, emphasis on the two words.

Yuzuru looked at him quietly before he nodded, eyes wide. Javier brought back his cock to his parted lips, and as he felt the rise and fall of Yuzuru’s breath quickening, he just rubbed the tip of his dick over them. Yuzuru sat still, feeling the movements of Javier’s cock over his lips, pushing lightly against them, smearing pre-cum like lipstick all over, teasing.

Javier smirked. “Good boy,” he said, and to reward Yuzuru, he softened the grip he had on his bangs. Yuzuru’s jaw slackened, and Javier took the opportunity.

Instead of entering back his mouth, he rubbed the tip of leaking cock up to Yuzuru’s cheeks, leaving a wet mark tracing from the corner of his lips to his cheekbone. The feeling of Yuzuru’s soft skin against the sensitive part of his cock was nerve-wracking and Javier took his sweet time playing around, enjoying the sensation, pleased with the sight of Yuzuru’s face getting rubbed all over by his dick.

With a hand at the base, he gave his cock a stroke or two before slapping it against Yuzuru’s cheek.

Yuzuru made a little sound of surprise and looked up at Javier, who smirked at him. He slapped his cock once more, twice more, against Yuzuru’s slacked jaw, loving the sound of it and the way the light hit made his plush cheeks quiver. Yuzuru closed his eyes and whined, high-pitched sounds every time Javier’s cock touched his face, desperate not to be able to catch it in his mouth and suck it properly.

A laugh threatening to come out of his throat, Javier finally stopped the teasing and, tugging at Yuzuru’s hair one last time, made him look up at him, exposing his neck, lips still parted.

“I’m gonna come all over your face, baby,” he said, stroking fast at his cock, so hard by now it was almost painful. “Open up.”

Yuzuru did, closing his eyes, moaning at Javier’s tone. Fuck, Javier thought, mad with desire, he looked so good, so hot. So perfect, just for him to take and mark as his. He felt pleasure building up, burning higher and higher until the point of no return.

White hot streaks of cum escaped the tip of his cock to land messily on Yuzuru’s face. Javier groaned, hand stroking fast to milk it all out, jaw clenched, and he threw his head back, the pleasure too intense to try and focus on where his cum was landing now.

“Fuck, fuck― _Yuzu!_ ” he breathed, orgasm riding through him, crashing into him like waves on a shore.

He took a second resting his head on the wall, calming down and trying to catch his breath, before he looked back down at Yuzuru.

The view made his lungs want to burst out of his chest.

Yuzuru was looking at him, eyes wide, panting softly through his lips. The ethereal glow he always had after sex made his cheeks pink, although Javier could barely see it in the dim lighting. His plush lips were red and swollen, wet with saliva and the pre-cum Javier had rubbed over it. The pink tip of tongue that ran over it made Javier want to lean down and kiss them aggressively. White streaks of cum rested on his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, and even in his hair, making the sinful portrait appear even more corrupted, but Javier’s insides clenched at the thought that this was proof, this was it― this blissful creature, this lovely, impossible boy, his best friend, the love of his life― was _his._

Slowly, as though still entranced, Yuzuru brought a hand to his face. He wiped away a drop of cum that landed next to his eye, looked at it, eyes glassy, before bringing his finger to his mouth and licking it clean.

Javier kneeled down to face him and took off his jacket to wipe his face clean. Yuzuru closed his eyes, silent, letting Javier take care of him. He only opened them back when he felt the light touch of Javier’s lips on his.

Smiling, Javier landed one last peck on his lips before kissing his face, all over, loving to feel Yuzuru squirm under his lips, bringing his lanky arms around his neck, holding him close. Javier drew back only to wipe away the drying cum on Yuzuru’s groin and t-shirt, before finally tossing away his jacket to the side and resume kissing him.

They kissed like that, long and slow, seated on the dirty floor of the janitor’s closet, far too long for anyone not to have noticed their absence.

But, resting softly in each other’s arms, exhausted but happy and satisfied, neither of them found the care to worry about it.

 

(Until Yuzuru realised he really needed to pee. They then banged on the door like madmen until a confused Boyang came to free them― and be declared savior of their day.)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wrote 6k of one (1) blowjob  
> [tumblr](https://suobseo.tumblr.com) // [twt](https://twitter.com/karelyss02)


End file.
